turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Guanica
| previousseason = Survivor: Campeche | nextseason = Survivor: Pará }} SPOILERS AHEAD! 18 all new castaways will compete for a million dollars, with idols and more then the traditional two tribes, they'll need all the luck can get. Twists *Three Starting Tribes The castaways will be divided into three tribes instead of the regular two. *Hidden Immunity Idols Hidden immunity idols will be in play causing everyone to be on their toes. *Swapped tribes After four challenge one tribe will split up and join the other two tribes. *Delayed Merge Instead of merging at 11, the tribes will merge at 9. Castaways For the Tribe profiles click here. Ceiba Tribe Profiles Survivor: Guanica/Cast (Coqui) Hibiscus Tribe Profiles Season Summary The Game Confessional Count *Voting confessionals and final words are not counted. *Be sure to check the episodes out and make sure to tell me any differences that you find in confessionals. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Tanna |— |— |— |— | | | |— |— | | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="background-color: #E64919;"|Jury Voting |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Shelia |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Violet |— |— |— |— | | | |— |— | | | | | | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephen |— |— |— |— | | | |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Chad |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Devin |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ty | | | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Anne |— |— |— |— | | | |— |— | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tom |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Cassandra |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Sally |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | colspan="8" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dorthey | | | |— | | | | colspan="12" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Patrick |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="13" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Joesph |— |— |— |— | | colspan="14" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Scarlett | | | |style="background-color: grey;"|Quit | colspan="15" style="background-color: grey; nowarp;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Lisa | | | | colspan="16" style="background-color: grey; nowarp;"| |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ed | | | colspan="17" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Al | | colspan="18" style="background-color: grey; nowrap;"| |} Author's Notes Fan favorite Al Anne Cassandra Chad Devin Dorthey Ed Joesph Lisa Patrick Sally Scarlett Shelia Stephen Tanna Tom Ty Violet